


Three Little Words

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e15 Inauguration: Over There, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-19
Updated: 2003-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "It was those little words, and the way he looked at her when he said them."





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Three Little Words**

**by:** J-Hy 

**Character(s):** Donna  
**Category:** J/D, Post Ep, Inauguration Part II  
**Rating:** YTEEN-13  
**Disclaimer:** Don’t own them, just having a bit of fun...  
**Summary:** "It was those little words, and the way he looked at her when he said them."   
**Author's Note:** This is a mid- and post-ep for Manchester 1 and 2.  I so wanted to see more of their conversation in the limo! 

***Watched last night’s episode and was ecstatic b/c the Margaret Mead quote is one of my favorites – it’s on my desk at work. Anyway, I was trying to read about Supreme Court appointments, but this bug would not go away. Hey, it’s all politics, right?

_You look amazing._

She stared up at the ceiling and felt the grin spread ridiculously across her face. Those words and the giddy warmth they had brought would stay with her forever, she knew.

It was after 4 a.m. She was supposed to be back in the office in roughly two hours. She had been given strict orders to go home, hang up her dress and catch as many minutes of sleep as possible.

Instead, she was lying in bed, toying with the curls that still tumbled across her head and daydreaming about three little words.

Of course, it had been so much more than that. It was the way he spoke about her career. This was the first time anyone had referred to her _job_ as her _career_. He had taken a position her parents and ex-boyfriends had managed to make seem as menial as cleaning hotel rooms and transform it into something worthy of the hours and the effort she invested into it.

He had come to her apartment. Granted, he was half drunk (Charlie had appeared to be a bit more than half drunk), and he had fired snowballs at her window, waking up the entire neighborhood, but he _came_. He left an inaugural ball, dragging along half the senior staff and Danny, of all people, and came to get her.

That meant a lot. Maybe she was mellowing, but it made up for all the shitty things Josh had said and done recently ... or ever, really. It also made her feel like one of the team. He brought Toby, for Pete’s sake.

And yet, it wasn’t the snowballs, the posse or even his indignation that she would put her job in jeopardy that left the swimmy, knotted, not-entirely-unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

It was those little words, and the way he looked at her when he said them.

Enter big, stupid grin.

She knew she should be sleeping. The days ahead were going to be long and would probably carry plenty of fear, doubt and sorrow. She knew she shouldn’t be replaying the conversation again and again. It was dangerous to fall in love your boss, especially if you’ve already been in love with and over him 10 times in five years. And it was ridiculous to dwell on three little words that didn’t mean anything in comparison to everything else that was said.

_You look amazing._

Nope, the grin was staying put .. at least, for a little while.

*** LAME ending, I know, especially for a piece of absolute fluff, but I need a little levity right now. Oh well...


End file.
